Cake
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Anthy rememora con desencanto a su príncipe azul en una noche que parece no querer terminar.


«—Estarías con cualquiera ¿No es verdad? ¿Esto es lo que siempre haces con ellos?

Fueron las palabras que soltó con desdén Utena, mientras le separaba de su regazo y volvían a sentarse en la mullida cama. Por un momento se sintió tan bien, aquel cálido y suave tacto, sin embargo aquello estaba mal, ¿Verdad?

«—No, no es así... O tal vez...»

Anthy pudo refutar, haber dicho como por ejemplo algo que defendiese su honor, si es que quedaba algo de el, no obstante poco le importo la opinión de un contendiente más.

_"Touga"_ murmuro Utena, aferrando las sabanas en su lugar apretó los dientes, el eco de la puerta cerrándose aun retumbaba en su mente como también la sensación de sus manos rondando su piel. Aquellas manos tan suaves y delicadas que sabían manejarse tan bien.

_"¿Donde aprendió eso?"_ pensó para al final levantarse de su lugar e ir tras ella.

Touga deberá esperar un poco más, después de todo el _"príncipe"_ fue demasiado descortés.

_"¿Touga que diantres te paso?"_

Caminando entre los pasillos del instituto Othori la oscuridad parecía absorberla.

Sola, escuchó las voces que nadie debería oír, reptando cual pérfida en la silenciosa senda, yendo al lugar que dio _"inicio a lo suyo",_ le vio regando las flores en un cielo más obscuro que sin la luz de los faroles juraría ser parte de la misma nada, sin embargo conservando algo de cordura pudo distinguir el cimiento de concreto que amortiguaba el peso del inmenso Jardín.

Rosas, rosas rojas por doquier en su jardín secreto, sin darse cuenta avanzo hacia ella dejando de lado al príncipe mosca que seguía atraído por la luz del farol, _¿Y que más podía hacer en tal vil forma que solo esperar paciente a que al fin pudiera recuperar su "real" forma?_

Dejando de lado su tarea Himemiya le ofreció una sonrisa placentera, su cabello lila se removió hacia el frente, con la izquierda coloco los mechones que habían caído hacia esa dirección otra vez en su lugar.

_"Tan codiciosos y tan egoístas"_ pensó Anthy al ver la verborrea de su prometida, _"siempre tan banales... Tan frágiles..."_

Y esto último pensó haberlo dicho en voz alta por unos segundos cuando le vio romperse frente a sus ojos.

Yendo hacia el ducto, en un golpe preciso dejo caer el agua por todo el lugar.

Formando así un río de flores rojas y en medio ellas dos.

_"Tan patético, un príncipe tan o más roto que los demás"_ fue lo que se estableció en su mente, mientras la noche se movía junto a ellas y las estrellas formaban estelas reflejando en el agua la silueta que disfrazaba la risible realidad.

«—Ninguno lo entiende, piensan que tienen alguna posibilidad, pero no es así ya que para mí solo existe él»

Entre el espacio infinito, sobre el reflejo del agua, a pasos gráciles se formaba una danza hecha sólo para ella, porque después de todo la prometida de la rosa serviría a su prometido con propiedad.

Si ella quería bailar, le ofrecería el mejor baile de su vida.

･゜ﾟ･ ･゜ﾟ･

Sucia entre el decline de su juventud, le vio desviar la vista cuando observo el secreto que en su piel muerta yacía.

_"Utena, mi querida Utena, eres solo una pequeña niña jugando un juego que aún no terminas de entender, esa es tu mayor debilidad, como un peón sin saber a qué casilla avanzar, y al mismo tiempo tu mayor virtud, ¿Sabías que hasta un alfil puede coronarse como reina?"_

Pero en la mirada cohibida de la chica que alguna vez se pensó príncipe observó la triste realidad, Utena desconocía de tantas cosas.

Como por ejemplo el calor de la piel desnuda, de la piel impávida que busca la de alguien más.

_**Tu piel es caliente como un horno**_

_**Tus besos son dulce como el azúcar**_

_**Tus dedos son como el algodón**_

_"Vamos mírame"_ quiso decir, pero en su estado la impertinencia no podía ser declarada de sus labios siendo solo _"la prometida de la rosa";_ el jodido cargo que Akio le dio antes de dejarle tan sola.

Acercándose a ella, observó como la joven de cabellera rosa usaba cual escudo la libreta de dibujo, _"tan frágil la muralla que pones entre nosotras"_ recitó para sí misma mientras la traspasaba.

_**Cuando pones tus brazos alrededor de mí**_

_**Siento como que algo me falta**_

_**Cada vez que te vas**_

_**Tenemos todos los ingredientes**_

_**Excepto que no me amas**_

_"Mírame"_ quiso decir mientras le tomaba del mentón y le hacía ver hacia el frente, colocándose encima de sus piernas le abrazo con ellas las caderas.

_"Mírame y ve el cuerpo que quiero ofrecerte a pesar de ser una mala ofrenda para ti"_

_**Y con respeto**_

_**No soy un pedazo de pastel**_

_**Para que te deshagas de él**_

_**Mientras te alejas**_

_**Con el glaseado de mi corazón**_

_**Así que tomo lo que es mío**_

･゜ﾟ･ ･゜ﾟ･

—Así que tienes a _"otro"_ contendiente —escuchó su burlesca voz en la antesala que nadie debería conocer, una habitación secreta que sólo era de conocimiento para el Director de Othori.

—¿Eso debe afectarte en algo? —respondió sin ánimo de seguir la conversación.

—¿Y porque no debería? Claro que me preocupó por el bienestar de mi amada hermanita —respondió con suavidad, Anthy pudo sentir sus manos tomando sus hombros ocasionado un escalofrío en su cuerpo, aún más al escuchar su voz tan cerca de su oído susurrando las mentiras que tanto amaba escuchar.

_**Extrañarás**_

_**El pedazo de cielo que te di anoche**_

Nuevamente aquel juego el cual no podían evitar caer.

_"_—_¿Quieres un trago?"_ —sus palabras sonaron tan dulces, desde el sillón solo pudo soltar un par de monosílabos tratando de sonar indiferente a pesar de desearlo también.

La pastilla que se vertió en la copa se deshizo tras unos segundos, con su mano derecha Akio dio un par de movimientos para dispersar el sabor y por supuesto mezclar el contenido.

_"_—_Aquí tienes"_

En su rostro se enmarcó la sonrisa del que se sabe ganador aunque eso solo sea una mentira más.

¿Acaso alguna vez lo comprendió? Que al igual a los demás; ¿Quién movía los hilos dentro de ese estúpido juego? Simple vanagloria que se dio al saberse que solo en la mirada de su hermana se hallaba grabada su imagen.

«—Los príncipes no existen, y el más cercano que conocerás cariño soy yo»

_**Hueles como vainilla**_

_**Sabes a crema de mantequilla**_

_**Estás llenando mis sentidos**_

_**Con calorías vacías**_

Recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, enmarcando cada curvatura, la piel que se fundía contra la suya, la misma que vio desde niña hasta volverla mujer.

El placer divino de gobernar sin tener castigo alguno. Anthy para Akio fue el placer hecho pecado, su milagro como condena, siendo ambos hermanos sabían que estaba tan mal hacerlo.

Pero, aun así entre la suave y tersa piel que se prometió dejar cuando se comprometió al fin seguía aquel latente deseo de sobajar —destruirle— como alguna vez destruyó a su familia.

_"_—_¡Bruja, eres una bruja!"_

A su memoria llegaron los recuerdos del ultraje del cual tuvo que hacerse cargo cual caballero cuidando a su doncella a pesar de ser solo un niño más.

¿Acaso su hermana no se lo debía?

Además ella nunca lo sabría ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo la verdad era más cruel, la misma que le hizo entender a Akio que solo era un simple peón más en el tablero de ajedrez al verle abrir los ojos como si nada.

El sudor recorrió su rostro, y esta vez no era el éxtasis del acto que hubiera querido consumar como otras noches atrás, era el miedo estacionándose al verla abrir los ojos que le observaban expectantes.

_"_—_¿Acaso no seguirás, amado hermano mío?"_ —escuchó la pregunta estacionarse en el silencio que invadió la habitación.

Ambos aún se encontraban en el piso, encima de la alfombra de seda.

_**Siento como que algo me falta**_

_**Cada vez que te vas**_

_**Tenemos todos los ingredientes**_

_**Excepto que me necesitas**_

Anthy pudo escuchar el alarido de su hermano mayor, llevándose ambas manos a los oídos quiso acallar sus gritos aunque se hallase sola.

Un par de gruesas lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas hasta caer en la tela de su vestido.

_**Así que con respeto**_

_**No soy un pedazo de pastel**_

_**Para que te deshagas de él**_

_**Mientras te alejas**_

_**Con el glaseado de mi corazón**_

_**Así que tomo lo que es mío**_

—Akio... —murmuro en la soledad de la habitación tratando de retener el fantasma de su hermano, siendo que ya nunca más le volvería a ver.

Pero aun así seguía a un lado de ella, tomando sus hombros y susurrando las palabras más bellas.

_**Extrañarás**_

_**El pedazo de cielo que te di anoche**_

—Por favor... —suplico, su cabello violeta cayó por encima de su rostro mientras temblaba en su lugar.

—Oh cariño —contesto risueñamente, clavando sus uñas en sus hombros sonrió con descaro— no llores yo odio verte en ese estado. ¿Lo sabes no?

—¡Mientes! —masculló entre dientes con furia contenida, su cabeza seguía mirando hacia abajo, poco a poco su vestido verde se tiño de rojo.

—¿Por qué mentiría? ¿Qué ganaría? Yo siempre te protegeré, te amo Anthy más que a nadie —apoyó su rostro contra la abertura de su cuello y hombro, su cabello rosa acaricio su oreja.

—¡¿Por eso me dejaste?! —gritó llena de cólera— ¡¿Por eso decidiste comprometerte a pesar de tenerme a mí?!

_**Si soy solo un pedazo de pastel**_

_**Sólo soy un pedazo de pastel**_

_**Entonces tú eres sólo un pedazo de carne**_

_**Eres sólo un pedazo de carne para mí**_

—Pero sigo aquí. ¿No es así?

—No. No es así.

—Anthy mírame.

—No.

—Pero estoy aquí junto a ti, por favor mírame.

—No. Basta...

—Anthy hoy actúas de forma extraña, por favor deja que tu hermano te ayude. Tal vez tengas algo de fiebre, saldremos en mi auto y...

—¡Cállate! ¡Para ya con esto! —se giró hacia atrás, sus orbes temblaban, en ellos el brillo de las lágrimas generaban que parecieran ambos iris joyas exóticas. Una mueca apareció en sus labios al hallarse sola, entonces empezó a reír.

_**Si soy solo un pedazo de pastel**_

_**Sólo soy un pedazo de pastel**_

_**Entonces tú eres sólo un pedazo de carne**_

_**Eres sólo un pedazo de carne para mí**_

El vestido verde se tornó rojo, más rojo que todas las rosas que alguna vez cuidó en aquel jardín revestido de virtud, de la cual nunca más podría lucir.

Su hermano se había llevado todo de ella, aun así ella también le había arrebatado algo a él.

_**No soy un pedazo de pastel**_

_**Para que te deshagas de el**_

_**Mientras te alejas**_

_**Con el glaseado de mi corazón**_

_**Así que tomo lo que es mío**_

Levantándose de su lugar, fue directo al cajón de la mesita de estar. Dentro el ultimo recuerdo de ambos.

El arma con la cual al fin pudo hacer suyo a su _príncipe encantador_ quien desde hace tanto tiempo yacía durmiendo entre las rosas de su jardín.

_**Extrañarás**_

_**El pedazo de cielo que te di anoche.**_

* * *

_**Hello~ **_

_**Me presentó, soy Little Kuriboh, un placer conocerlos, de ante mano se agradece los votos, comentarios como el hecho de tomarse un tiempo para leerme.**_

_**De corazón gracias. Espero y le den una oportunidad a mis otras obras si les gusto esta, tengan un agradable día, tarde o madrugada, saludos.**_

_**Sin más que decir LittleKuriboh fuera.**_


End file.
